How to Get Over a Man
by mmooch
Summary: Sookie takes Lorelai to this funky new karaoke club to cheer her up after she and Max split. L/L implied. Of course! AtS/GG Crossover


**How to Get Over a Man**

Summary: Sookie takes Lorelai to this funky new karaoke club to cheer her up after she and Max split. L/L implied. Of course!

Timeline: S1_'Paris is Burning'_ and _'That Damn Donna Reed'_ Gilmore Girls; Post-_'NFA'_ AtS (Years changed to match up)

A/N: In response to the Andy Hallett (Lorne) Tribute by jrabbit on TtH.

Disclaimer: Angel characters belong to Joss Whedon / Mutant Enemy. Gilmore Girls characters belong to WB and Amy Sherman Palladino. Song is _'Complicated'_ by Carolyn Dawn Johnson. I claim no rights to any copyrighted material. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission.

-----------------------------------------------------

Lorelai looked over at her friend Sookie with a bemused expression. They were in New York City, officially to see some suppliers for the Inn. But unofficially, the klutzy chef found out about this new bar that was supposed to be their kind of funky. She was starting to wonder if Sookie had been doing espresso shots when she wasn't looking; she was an unusual level of hyper, even for them.

Finally the cab pulled up in front of the building. There, just above street level, was a sign for _Caritas Revisited_. This boded well for them, it reminded Lorelai of the bar from 'Cheers' and she loved that show.

They walked in the door and figured that this bar set the standard for 'funky'. Not only were some of the employees in costume, but even some of the customers were too. And it wasn't like a drag bar, it was more like Halloween, except that was months ago. After ordering their drinks, they sat at a table halfway to the stage and cringed at an off-key rendition of Madonna's _'Vogue'_ by this guy with what _looked_ like a squid on his head.

When he finished, there was polite applause and another guy with green skin and red eyes and horns, wearing this wild leisure suit – but looking oddly good in it – directed him to a nearby table before introducing the next singer.

While Sookie watched the new act, Lorelai glanced over at the two guys. They seemed to be having an emotional conversation which ended with an cheering pat on the back as the green one stood up to go to the stage again. This time instead of a new singer, he introduced himself as 'The Host' and belted out a fabulous performance of _'Lady Marmalade'_ from the movie _'Moulin Rouge'_.

They sat there for another hour or so, enjoying their drinks and watching good and no-so-good singers do their song and then go talk to the Host. They never figured out way, but by this time, they had gotten kind of tipsy and were getting very silly. Sookie dared Lorelai to go up and sing; feeling daring she decided to go for it. After all, nobody knew them here, so what's the harm if she blew it. She found out how to put her name on the list and waited her turn.

A few drinks later, and the Host called her name, giving her an encouraging smile. She nervously cleared her throat and began to sing a song that just popped out at her for some reason when she looked at the list. It wasn't even one of her favorites or anything, but oh well…

_I'm so scared that the way I feel _

_Is written all over my face _

_When you walk into the room _

_I wanna find a hiding place _

_We used to laugh, we used to hug, _

_the way that old friends do _

_But now, a smile and a touch of your hand _

_Just makes me come unglued _

_Such a contradiction, _

_do I lie or tell the truth _

_Is it fact or fiction _

_Oh the way I feel for you _

_So complicated, _

_I'm so frustrated _

_I wanna hold you close, _

_I wanna push you away _

_I wanna make you go, _

_I wanna make you stay _

_Should I say it _

_Should I tell you how I feel _

_Oh, I want you to know _

_But then again I don't _

_It's so complicated _

_Oh..just when I think I'm under control _

_I think I finally got a grip _

_Another friend tells me that, _

_My name is always on your lips _

_They say I'm more than just a friend, _

_they say I must be blind _

_Well, I admit that I've seen you watch me _

_from the corner of your eye _

_Oh, It's so confusing. _

_I wish you'd just confess _

_But think of what I'd _

_be losin', if your answer isn't yes _

_So complicated _

_I'm so frustrated _

_I wanna hold you close, _

_I wanna push you away _

_I wanna make you go, _

_I wanna make you stay _

_Should I say it, should I tell you how I feel _

_Oh I want you to know, but then again I don't, _

_It's so complicated _

_Oh, I hate it _

_'Cuz I've waited _

_So long for someone like you _

_Oh, what do I do _

_Oh should I say it _

_Should I tell you how I feel _

_I want you to know, but then again I don't _

_It's so complicated _

_It's so complicated _

_It's so complicated _

_Ohh_

After the first few bars, she lost her nervousness and ending up doing a really good job and the audience agreed when they cheered loudly for her as she stepped off the stage. She noticed Sookie was about to fall off her chair so she decided that it was time for them to call it quits.

Before she could move to her friend, the Host grabbed her hand and pulled her to his table. She gave him a strange look, but he brushed it off. He promised that a cab was on the way for them, but he just had to tell her something before they could go. She nodded warily; she hadn't said anything about needing a cab.

He smiled at her and said, "When he gets there, don't let him leave after you find the chick. He's the one, sweetcakes."

-----------------------------------------------------

It wasn't until a month and a half later when Luke was throwing out the busted lamp that the green man's words came back to her. She ran outside and saw him with her daughter's boyfriend at the garbage can and her daughter at the door across the yard in a…peach dress?

As he started to make his hurried goodbyes, she called out to him to ask him in for a beer. She noticed the look of shock on everyone's faces at the invitation, but the sudden smile on his face made her forget all about them.

-----------------------------------------------------

A/N: Just my way of getting the dream couple together before any yuckiness occurs.


End file.
